Um
by YouAndIBoth
Summary: Sequel to Dear Whoever
1. Chapter 1

ATTENTION SEVENTH YEARS:

All those who put money into the Lily/James pool, please contact Sirius Black as soon as possible.

Winners of the 5 Galleon "Before Christmas" pool:

Peter Pettigrew

Molly Prewitt

Winners of the 10 Galleon "Before Thanksgiving" pool:

Severus Snape

Professor McGonagall

Winners of the 50 Galleon "Halloween" pool:

Remus Lupin

Professor Dumbledore

Those who entered in the "Never" pool, you were extremely wrong. Pay up.

(A/N: Well, there you go. This is dedicated to the approx. 8 BILLION people who reviewed asking for a sequel. This is from me: Mna. You still know nothing. Mostly because Kinz and I know nothing either….Well, I've decided to hold a title contest… if you win, you get to ask me and Kinz each five questions and we have to answer honestly. Or, if you can think of another better prize, then Chips Ahoy (Wow, Kinz, I actually said it… !))


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Neither Li or I own Harry Potter. Well, I don't, anyway, but I can't speak for Li.**

(A/N: Hi, Kinz here. I haven't seen Li since school let out almost a month ago, and I ended up with the notebook, so I typed everything we had up –basically three quarters of this chapter- and added a bit so that it didn't just leave off. And I haven't talked to Li about posting this, but like I said, I haven't heard from her lately and I thought that you people might be getting annoyed/impatient/insert-other-emotion-here. I'll call her maybe this weekend and see where things are. Maybe we can get together and write this. Oh, and James' thoughtsare**bold**,Lily's are in_italics._Anyway, long enough A/N, so I'll let you read now)

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Sirius Black said, shaking his head. "You and Evans wrote letters to each other using false names. Am I correct?" 

"Shh!" James hissed, looking at the girl cuddled up, asleep, in his lap. Her red hair fanned out across James' lap, her face content.

"But _letters_?"

"Shh!" James repeated, but it was too late. The figure on his lap stirred and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Who woke me up?" she growled. James and Sirius looked at each other nervously.

"He did," both of them said simultaneously, pointing at each other. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Now, Lily, who would you believe, your boyfriend or this immature little boy?"

Lily tilted her head, considering this. "Well, normally I'd trust my boyfriend, but considering who my boyfriend _is_… ack!"

James smirked but continued tickling her mercilessly. "Who do you believe now?"

"You!" Lily choked out. "Stop it!" James stopped immediately and Lily narrowed her eyes. "And if he woke me up, what were you two talking about?"

"Nothing…" James said, shooting a warning glance at Sirius. Sirius either didn't see it or didn't take a hint.

"We were talking about how Jamsie and you hooked up. Y'know, with the letters and all."

"You did _WHAT_!" Lily exclaimed, climbing off James' lap and glaring at him.

"Lily, I-"

"You told him about the letters?" Lily screeched. "How could you? You promised to never tell about them! You had better hope to God that he's never seen the letters, or I swear I will pull your spleen out your nose!"

"Whoa," Sirius said. "Your girlfriend is violent, Prongs."

"I'll say. I still have the marks where she last kicked me."

"You deserved. I would've done more had there not been teachers around," Lily said, walking away towards the girls' stairs. "You turned my hair pink! You knew how much I hate pink! In fact…" she walked over and kicked James in the shin.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You know bloody well what that was for!" She turned to leave, but James caught her arm and pulled her down into his lap.

"I'm sorry, Lily," he whispered in her ear. "Come on, forgive me. You know you want to…"

She pulled away from his embrace. "Potter, did you show him the letters?"

"He didn't. He said no at the very beginning, before I even had a chance to ask," Sirius put in. Lily relaxed a little but mostly remained tense.

"So what _did_ you tell him?" Lily asked, standing up and crossing her arms.

"Only that you two were exchanging letters for a couple months. He didn't say anything personal.," Sirius explained, obviously not wanting to be on lily's bad side.

"He better not have said anything," Lily muttered. "Or forget his nose – I'll pull his spleen out his ears!"

"Both of them?" Remus asked, walking into the room.

"Oui. You can get the desired effect until you feel the spleen coming out _both_ ears."

"And how would you know that?" Sirius asked.

"You don't want t o know." She turned back to James. "I _might_ forgive you if you can convince me."

James smirked., "I think I can do that." He looked up at Sirius. "Padfoot, Moony, you're gonna have to leave."

"Aww, why?" Sirius did his best pout, but Lily scowled at him and he backed away. Remus led him through the portrait hole.

Instantly, James was on Lily, fusing their mouths and not pulling back until they were both gasping for breath.

He looked into her eyes and saw that they held doubt and disbelief. She didn't trust him. She thought he had betrayed her. He climbed off the chair and walked over to the fireplace, running a hand through his hair. Lily followed him, worried but at the same time smiling at his absentminded vanity.

"James, what's wrong?"

"What do I have to do to prove myself to you, Lily? What can I possibly change? Because I'll do it."

"I… I don't understand…"

"You don't trust me, Lily. You're holding back. I'm giving you everything and you-" He turned and sat on a chair, his head in his hands. Lily stayed where she was, confusion painted all over her face.

"James, I trust you. I never would have let you do anything if I didn't."

"No, Lily, you wouldn't. If you did, you wouldn't have that look in your eyes."

Lily snorted. "A look in my eyes? That's about the corniest thing I've ever heard."

"Lok, if there's something wrong, tell me and I'll fix it. I'll do anything for you. Just trust me, Lily."

"He's sweet, Lily. I'd trust him if I were you," a new, feminine voices said from behind them. Lily and James both whipped around and glared with identical glares at the intruder, who held up her hands in defense. "Alright, going now," she said, walking out the portrait hole.

"I still don't get it," Lily said.

"Well, then, I'll just leave you alone for a while so you can try and figure it out." He stood up, grabbing his cloak, and was through the portrait hall before she could say a word.

* * *

**Why won't she trust me?**

_Why can't I trust him?_

**Why doesn't she get it?**

_Why can't he be more understanding?_

A million thoughts ran through James' head as he stormed down the corridor, and a million more ran through Lily's as she watched him go.

Lily ran up the spiral stairs to her dorm, buried her face in her pillow, and screamed. She had no idea why she couldn't trust him. It wasn't that she didn't want to trust him; she did.

And she did trust him in a way; like she said, she would never have let him kiss her or fallen asleep on his lap if she didn't trust him. It apparently wasn't enough for James to see, and for all the letters they wrote, he didn't seem to know anything about her.

There was a problem, she reflected. Things had been so crazy lately that she didn't even know herself anymore. First she poured out her soul to someone she didn't know, through letters, then, the person she wrote the letters to turned out to be her enemy. Now he was her boyfriend, except he just accused her of not trusting him, and walked out.

Maybe there was something seriously wrong with her, she reasoned. Or maybe she was just too much of a bitch to appreciate a good thing.

Neither was a particularly good choice.

Meanwhile, James was roaming the school. He had sighed _again_ when he heard it. The sound that instilled fear into his heart.

Lola insert-forgotten-last-name-here, rabid fangirl.

"JAAAAMES!" came here nigh, nasal voice, entirely to close to him. "Jamsie, wait up!'

Usually James was really quite understanding when it came to annoying underclassmen. Honestly. But today… He turned around to face Lola, his face stolid and blank. "Go away, Lola."

You know what? Lily thought to herself. "I'm probably wrong. I'm probably totally missing something extremely important. Maybe… maybe she should go apologize…

She got off her bed and went downstairs, bumping into a fifth-year who seemed close to tears. Unfortunately, A.) Lily didn't feel like comforting hormonal teenagers, and B.) she was annoying (the girl, not Lily). So Lily went on her way and left the girl (Lola, she thought the name was ) to cast her a nasty glare. She was soon stopped by someone calling her name.

"OI! LILY!"

She mentally groaned. "_What_, Black?"

"Have you made up with James yet?" Sirius asked, coming to walk beside her.

"Not exactly. Have you seen him?" Lily asked, trying to stay calm while faced with the reason, or one of them, why James and her were fighting. If Black hadn't said anything or asked about the letters, maybe this fight wouldn't have happened. Or happened now, anyway.

"No. I thought he was still with you," Sirius frowned. "Did he storm out on you or something?"

"Where do you think he would be?" Lily asked, ignoring Sirius' question.

"Um, I'd guess the Room of Requirement," Sirius answered, looking thoughtful. "We're really not supposed to tell anyone about it, but he loves you, so... turn right at that corner, and then left at the next opportunity, and walk back and forth three times thinking really hard about what you want. A door should open, and I'm thinking that's where you'll find James. But don't tell him I told you how."

"No more secrets," Lily told him. "If he asks, I'm telling. Thanks." And she ran off in the indicated direction, leaving Sirius to whine,

"But Lilykins, the rest of the Marauders will kill me if they knew I told you!"

Luckily for Sirius, he was instantly mobbed by groupies wanting him to make him cheered up.

* * *

(A/N: Hope you liked. It's a little more serious than Dear Whoever was, but we'll work on that. ) 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** We don't own the Harry Potter series, or James and Lily. I wish I did, though.

**Sorry for the long wait. We've been really busy with our honors classes and AP class which gives a bunch of long-term assignments. Therefore, we don't really have time for the story. ALSO, FFN IS BEING A BUTT AND DECIDING NOT TO LET ME POST THIS. So I'll try again. And again. And again. I've been trying for a week now. **

**HOWEVER, Li and I (it's Kinz talking) decided to have a write-the-sequel sleepover where we didn't sleep AT ALL, and wrote this chapter and some of another story that's quite hilarious. I won't tell you what it's about, but if it's ever posted, I suggest reading it if you want a laugh. I mean, the tutor is probably going to elope with the cook. How weird can you get? So anyways, we wrote this chapter between about 2 A.M. to around 7 A.M. when we were high on caffeine and lack of sleep. XD So this chapter might be a little melodramatic. Sorry about that.**

_I need to find James. I need to find James. I need to find James_, Lily thought as she walked three times past the wall that Sirius had told her about. She was about to give up, feeling stupid, when a door suddenly appeared in the wall. The redhead ran to it, but hesitated when her hand grasped the doorknob. Did she really want to disturb James right now, before she had figured out what he thought was wrong? But she needed to apologize. But what if he was still mad at her? Would he kick her out? Deciding to go for it, she turned the knob and pushed the door open.

James was sitting on a scarlet couch, head in hands. Lily immediately felt sorry for being harsh with him. He had changed since they had started going out. She hadn't meant to be mean. If she had been, anyway. She was still a bit confused on what had happened. Before Lily could say anything, though, James looked up and saw her.

"Yes?" he asked. Lily winced at his tone.

"James, I just wanted to, well, apologize."

"Okay. Then do it."

Lily took a deep breath. "James, look, I'm really sorry."

"Sorry for what?" James asked, his tone warming a bit, but not much.

"For whatever I did."

James sighed. "Lily, if you don't know what you're sorry for, then why bother apologizing?"

"I-"

"Stop," James said softly, as if the word caused him great pain. Lily stared at him.

"James- what-"

"Lily," James said in the same scary voice. "You don't need to be sorry. You need to understand."

Lily couldn't believe what she was hearing. Understand? How could she understand if he wouldn't explain? She snapped.

"James Fabian Potter, I don't know what the hell you're talking about! Understand what? how can I if you won't tell me? I poured out my soul to you in those letters. You know I'm not good with people! Honestly, James, how can you be all 'Oh, Lily, you're so great' and kissing me happily one moment and telling me I don't trust you and that I don't understand the next? Of course I trust you! I would never have let you get close to me if I didn't. You know this. Why are you being like this?"

James just shook his head softly. "Lily, you don't trust me. Not fully. Not like I trust you."

"Well, excuse me if I have trust issues because of my fucking father and sister!" Lily snapped, her temper rising despite her efforts to keep it under control. I trust you more than I've ever rusted anyone in my whole life, and I'm sorry if that's not good enough for you." She was almost in tears at the end of her little rant.

"Lily, I love you so much. You have no _idea_ how much. And I can never show you because you don't trust me enough to open up to me. And no matter how much that hurts me, it will always hurt you more." He laid back onto the couch. "Christ, Lily. Why did you follow me?"

"Because I love you," she answered immediately.

"But do you really? Don't say it if you don't mean it."

"I mean it." She went and sat next to him. "I know I mean it because I realized when I fell in love with you that I never loved anyone before." Slowly, she lowered herself so she was laying and facing him. "And I do trust you. As much as I can, anyways, and I'm trying a lot harder. I know that it's not enough, so right now, I give myself to you. Anything you want to know, ask me."

He turned to face her, and she could see the stunning, raw pain in his eyes. It was only there for a moment, but it cemented her resolve.

"Did you really hate me that much?'

Lily took a deep breath.

"I thought I did. I really wanted to believe that I could just hate you forever and eventually I'd get away. But deep down, I think I was afraid that if I let my guard down, that I could really love you."

"Would that have been so bad?" He inched a little closer and twined their fingers.

"Then, it would have been the worst possible thing. Because if I let myself love you, then…" her voice broke as she tried to keep herself from crying.

"What? Lily…" James pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "Listen, you don't have to tell me. It's okay."

"No. No… I promised. The whole truth. Just… give me a minute." Just lying there in James' arms was heaven, and Lily couldn't believe that she'd almost screwed this up. "Everyone I've ever let myself love has screwed me over." She buried her face in his chest.

"Lily…"

"Mmph."

"Look at me."

"Mmph-mph."

He tilted her chin so she had to look at him.

"Lily, I love you. More than anything. And I would never hurt you. And you might not believe me, so the only way I can prove it to you is by not hurting you. Ever. Will you let me do that?"

"Mmm," Lily murmured, snuggling closer to James. She looked up at him. "James, I love you. Did you know that?"

"And I love you too, Lily," James said before bending and kissing Lily gently.

The kiss was beyond anything she had ever experienced before. It wasn't heated like some of the other kisses they had shared, but was instead gentle and loving. But there was something in that kiss that set it apart in her mind. There was so much emotion in the liplock that she couldn't believe that she had hurt him. As they broke apart, Lily started crying. She couldn't help it. The whole day had been stressful for her, and the kiss just broke the dam that held her tears back.

James looked surprised but held her in his arms as she sobbed. As he rocked her, he murmured, "Hey, Lils, don't cry. It's OK. Don't cry, honey. It'll be alright. We'll be alright."

She lost track of time as she cried into James' chest. Before she knew it, James whispered in her ear, "Lily, we have Head duties. We've got patrol tonight."

Lily sat up and wiped her wet face. "Okay," she said, trying not to hiccup. "Let's go."

"Are you sure?" James asked seriously. "We can skip if you need to. We won't get in trouble. I'd much rather make sure you're okay than make sure that kids are in at curfew."

Lily shook her head. "We can't skip. We made a commitment and we have to keep it."

James couldn't help but grin at that.

"What's so funny?" Lily asked.

"You sound like my mum," James answered. Lily rolled her eyes and smacked him in the arm.

"I do _not_ sound like your mum," she protested. "Not that that would be a bad thing," she added hastily. "Your mum sounds cool."

James looked pleased with himself; he had made her smile. "Well, if you're sure…"

"I am," Lily said firmly. "On y va." She stood up.

"Right-o," James said, standing up also. He took her hand and kissed her again: another loving kiss, but with a bit more fire in it. Lily found herself kissing back instinctively. They were both gasping for air when they broke apart. James grinned.

"If that's how you want to play it, I'm not sure if I want to go to Head duties."

Lily laughed. "Come on, we have to go."

James pouted cutely but followed her out of the Room of Requirement.

oOoOoOoOo

"So, mate, did you two kiss and make up?" Sirius asked the next night. They, meaning James, Lily, Remus, and Sirius, were sitting in chairs and on couches around the fire. Lily was sitting in James' lap. His arms were wrapped around her. Peter Pettigrew, however, was missing. It was okay though; nobody missed him.

"Sirius, I don't really think that's any of your business," James said, but his smile gave him away.

"Of course it's my business. Moony wants to know too, don't you, Moony?"

"Not if it's none of my business," Remus said diplomatically.

"Moony," Sirius groaned. "You're supposed to be on my side!" Then he apparently got bored of his thread of conversation and took a good look at Lily. "Hey, Lily, your hair's back to normal, and you don't have freckles anymore. Why not? Did you take a vanity potion? Like the Pigment Potion?"

Lily froze.

"Well, geez. Touchy," Sirius said, backing off.

James casually tucked Lily's hair behind her ear, and leaned forward to whisper. "Coincidence, love. I would never." And press his lips to the side of her neck. She closed her eyes and smiled. Not only at what he was doing, but because she believed him.

"Whoohoo! Yeah! Take if off!" Sirius cried and began dancing around their chair.

"Aaand… we're leaving," Lily said, standing up and pulling James with her. "Head duties."

"Alright you two. Just no fooling around."

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

(we're back! li speaking. && we'll try and post more soon. I know you appreciate the new chapter, eh? You should really review. : P And Kinsey is speaking now, and she says hi.)

A week passed blissfully for James and Lily, in a haze of school and snogs. Unfortunately, peace never lasts long.

"So, love, it's Saturday. What should we do?" James asked Lily over breakfast. Lily shrugged.

"Don't you have Quidditch?" she asked. James nodded.

"But after the game…?"

"Whatever you want, James. But remember that I've got to do my homework sometime this weekend."

James' eyes sparkled mischievously. "Whatever I want?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Within reason, James."

"Oh, what I'm thinking of is definitely within reason, Lily," James said. Lily was about to answer when an owl flew down to her and dropped an envelope onto her half-eaten toast. She picked it up and looked at it curiously, then made a face.

"What is it?" James asked.

"It's from Petunia," Lily answered disgustedly, opening the envelope and reading the letter. "She's getting married to that fat oaf, Vernon. They deserve each other."

James snatched the letter and read it.

_Lily-_

_Mum is making me write to tell you that I'm getting married to Vernon. Don't worry; you're not invited. Don't bother coming, you freak._

_-Petunia Dursley_

"Freak?" James exploded. "She's the freak!"

"I know," Lily said, sighing heavily. "But she's still my sister. D'you think I should send her a wedding present?"

"No way," James said immediately. "If she called you a freak, she doesn't deserve one."

"I call you a freak on a daily basis and you still give me birthday presents," Sirius interjected. James rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but you're not my brother."

"I'm not? But, Jamsie, you said that we were brothers!" Sirius whined.

"Different kind. And you are supremely uncool."

"Love you, man."

"I don't really swing that way, Sirius," James said. Remus snorted into his pumpkin juice. Sirius looked affronted.

"Neither do I." At that moment, a skinny blonde wearing a low-cut midriff top and a skirt so short you could see her arse came up and draped herself over Sirius' lap. James raised an eyebrow as Sirius smirked. "See?" Sirius asked.

"Hi, Siri-poo!" the blonde cooed.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle Skye," Sirius answered. "Ça va?"

The whorish blonde looked confused. "Siri, are you alright?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "It's French. He told you hello and asked how you are."

"Oh." The blonde looked as if she was thinking hard. "Tell him I say that I'm good and that I want him to speak English."

"Because he doesn't understand English?" Lily asked sarcastically. Then she turned to Sirius. "Je se tuerai si elle ne part pas dans le dix seconds prochain." (I will kill her if she doesn't leave in the next ten seconds.)

Sirius' eyes widened; he knew from experience that Lily always made good on her threats. "Come on Skye; let's go," he said, kissing her quickly on the lips. They left and James turned to stare at Lily.

"Parles-tu français, Lily?" he asked. (You speak French, Lily?) She shrugged.

"Un peu. Pas beaucoup." (A little. Not a lot.)

"Est-ce que tu veux arrêter parler?" James asked (Do you want to stop talking?). Lily looked confused.

"Pourquoi?" (Why?)

"Ferme la bouche et m'embrasse," James said sweetly, leaning in and capturing Lily's lips with his own (Shut up and kiss me). She briefly smiled against his lips, and then returned the kiss. The two didn't break apart until they noticed people clapping. Lily leaned back to where she had been, pre-kiss, flushing. Damn that red hair, she thought. It always made her blush, like that Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewitt. Both of them blushed like no other, seemingly due to their red hair.

James, on the other hand, laughed. "Glad you all enjoyed the show. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some Slytherin arse to kick."

----

Lily sat in the stands, waiting for the game to start. Nobody was there yet, save for a few hardcore fans and a few players heading for the changing rooms. She felt a tap on her shoulder as the stadium began to fill up. Christie sat beside her.

"James is changing you, Lily." She smiled.

"A guy can't change me, Christie. I won't change for him."

"I mean, you're happier, love, breathe. You smile easier. You talk to people. It's a good thing, I promise."

Lily made conversation with Christie for the rest of the game, until she left to meet the team with the other girlfriends. As James ventured out of the locker room, she had the same reaction to his arrival as the other girls had for the other players. She hugged him, kissed him, congratulated him on his victory, and they headed off to the party together.

This bothered her a whole lot more than she wanted to admit. They hadn't been dating for that long. She shouldn't be expecting much. But the last thing she wanted was to be another shallow, cookie-cutter couple. She wanted something different.

When they got back to the dormitories and James immediately got them each a butterbeer and pulled her down into his lap, and was immediately mirrored by three other Gryffindors, Lily couldn't take it anymore.

She knew she was doing this to herself, that she was just making herself crazy because she was afraid, but that didn't make the feeling any better.

She got up and walked out.

Admittedly, not the best way to express her feelings, but it WAS the best way to keep from ripping James's head off for no good reason other than she was apparently crazy.

Lily didn't get to the end of the hallway before James was climbing out of the portrait hole, calling her name.

"Lily! Lils! LILY!"

The desperation in his voice made Lily stop, something she hadn't planned on doing. She had planned on walking somewhere and thinking. Actually, she hadn't gotten far enough in her planning to know exactly _where_ she was going to go. The Room of Requirement was her first thought, but that place was full of memories from the last time they had been in there, to make up from when they were mad. She had no intention of going back there right now. She needed to _think_, not reminisce.

James walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder, turning her so she faced him. She looked down, not willing to look him in the eye.

"Lily," James said softly. "Look at me."

Lily shook her head. "No," she murmured.

"Why not? What's wrong?" James was stroking her hair now, pulling her close to him. She pushed away.

"Nothing's wrong, James," she said, attempting to smile. He frowned.

"Don't lie. Come on, Lils… what's eating you?"

Lily opened her mouth to refute the theory that anything was wrong, but one look from James and her words were stillborn. Instead, she said, "I'm sorry."

James's eyebrows furrowed. "For what?"

"For everything. James, I can't do this, _be_ this." Her voice dropped to a whisper on the last sentence. When James looked at her blankly, she looked away again. "I'm sorry."

"Lils, you're going to have to be a bit more specific than that." He smiled.

She sighed. "James, I… I can't do this. I can't be this typical, boring couple. For some reason, I thought that, with you, it would be different, but… It isn't. It's the same as everyone else. Shallow, meaningless, going-through-the-motions kind of dating. And that isn't what I want. Not here. Not with you."

She couldn't look at him. Why was she doing this?

"I don't know what you expect me to do. I've told you I love you. I meant it. I still mean it. I have no idea how to make you happy, but… I'm trying my hardest." He pulled her to him. "I don't know why you're resisting me so much."

She pulled away. "I guess I thought I could do this. But I can't. Can we just… tone things down a bit?"

James stared at her. "You mean to tell me that after all this, you're breaking up with me? You can't be serious."

"I can do whatever I want, Potter." With that, she walked away. He wouldn't see her tears. At least this way, her misery would be self induced. She could control it. She wouldn't be putting all of her faith in one person, only to have them rip her apart.

Whatever had possessed her earlier to take such a risk was gone.

A small shot at happiness with him wasn't even close to worth it.

It was better this way.


	5. Chapter 5

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER.**

So, Kinz and I, having not seen too much of each other in the last TWO FUCKING YEARS, have recently (read: tonight) rediscovered this story and decided to not be buttholes anymore. There will be more chapters coming, working around our busy, busy lives. We are people in high demand, folks, but don't you worry. We still have time for you. And if you can keep a secret... we love you best.

SO.

If there's any of you out there who haven't given up on us or died or grown up and gotten a life or something like that by now, the ridiculously, ludicrously, obscenely long wait is ALMOST over.

Almost.

Just a few more weeks. :]

Lurve,

Li and Kinz

P.S. From Kinz: we're both in college/university now and so I'm away until Thanksgiving and then Christmas, so be patient until then. Cheers!

P.P.S. Has anyone thought of a title yet? The 5 Questions prize is still good.


End file.
